The Black Lodge
Background The Black Lodge were an adventuring Party operating within Waterdeep at the time Mystic Obscura arrived their at the beginning of their adventure. Interactions With Mystic Obscura One of the groups members, Davon Skinner, made his presence known to the group; upon being confronted by Maximilian, within the Blue Tailed Mermaid Inn. He asked the group to deny Random The Red's offer to hunt down the Dark Elf Drada, and help them lure him into a fight with the Tiefling. Mystic Obscure denied, and he left the inn after Random, with the rest of his hooded party. It was revealed by Random to the group that the Black Lodge had been hired to hunt them down by the Xanathar's Guild, a shady group who were annoyed by Mystic Obscura's intervention in their plan. As Mystic Obscura arrived in Triboar, they were informed by Darathra that the Black Lodge had headed up the Coastal Road, not expecting the party to divert their path to avoid them. She stated while they had lost the trail for a while, the Black Lodge didn't give up until they found who they needed to. As Mystic Obscura traveled north, Issik; the rogue of their faction, infiltrated the Party and attacked Ellywick while she was alone, before using magic to make it look like she had returned to their group. They tracked their location and informed their fellow Black Lodge members using a sending stone that the group was moving north. Upon reaching Hundelstone, they interrogated Maximilian still disguised as Ellywick, and while he wouldn't admit any of his secrets, he did unknowingly give them the Artifact, used to detect the magics on the seal of Birds release. The next day, they kidnapped Arannis Galandal, realizing their time was running out and the group would discover her soon. Issik eventually tried to kidnap Maximilian Cognitionis, but failed and was eventually killed by Mystic Obscura, who found the Black Lodges plans to sell Ellywick to the Thieves Guild in Neverwinter, while the rest of them would go back to Waterdeep, for whatever threat awaited them there. In retaliation for killing Issik, The Black Lodge launched a distraction attack upon Mystic Obscura, somehow using the soul of the dead Zhentarim Mercenary Zalkin. While Mystic Obscura defeated them, The Black Lodge killed Emmalee Forester and left her in the same state Max had left Issik, pinned to the wall by a spear and with a note that read "Your Move." Upon learning of the location of Professor Impossible within the city, who had sent the machines that attacked them in the tavern, Mystic Obscura fought and killed him and his deadly machines, but not before losing Adrie in the fight. She was, however, resurrected. The group eventually caught up with two more members, Lusk and Valeria, who trapped them alongside their Dragonborn Fighter and multiple would be members. Mystic Obscura killed them all but Lusk, Valeria falling after killing Eloithe. Lusk, bored of the fight, and even more bored of being led by Davon, offered up his location in exchange for them killing him, so he could be finally free and set off to start The Black Lodge in a different land, far away. The group agreed, and Lusk gave them the information they required before leaving himself. Davon moved from Fireshears, instead heading to Summervale Farm (Mystic Obscura's base.) where he and his men kidnapped Emmalee Forester, and attacked and tortured Janak. It is unknown whether Davon traveled back with his men, or stayed behind to continue to torture Janak. Mystic Obscura eventually found Davon within their home. Killing him, they put an end to The Black Lodge... unless of course, Lusk should ever rear his head again. Notable Members Davon Skinner - Leader Issik - Rogue Professor Impossible - Inventor Valeria - Necromancer Lusk - Red Dragon Dragonborn Fighter. Multiple Mercenaries.